


Butterfly Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: But I might be faster with comments?, F/M, M/M, Multi, Really Slow Update-r, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Noah Clan decides to catch flies with honey not vinegar, to lure their objectives out into the open.  Through Luck of the draw Tyki Mikk happens to draw one Lenalee Lee, their manipulations of each other the start of what could be something real, something stronger.  If only their jobs stopped getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Butterflies Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So long time lurker, first time poster. My OTP for DGM is really an OT3 of Lavi/Tyki/Lenalee, but I seem to be the only person out there who likes it apparently. I also noticed a sad lack of Tyki/Lena and I figured I might as well try to change that. If nothing else it makes me a unique special little snowflake. Yes there are OCs, I cant seem to write anything without them, but they are back ground characters shipped with one another and hopefully it works out for all of us. Also, I like to use foreign languages and pepper their dialogue with words that would make sense considering their history, however the only language I know is English. Any and all language screw ups are Google's fault. Hope you read it fully and enjoy the story.

Tyki looked at the card in his hand once more. Lenalee Lee. The name taunted him. She was one of Allen's friends? Who was she? He vaguely recalled Road talking about her. Something about dolls and clocks before she got side tracked by talking about Allen. His sweet little sobrinha did that often. Nothing to do but infiltrate the Black Order, Tyki supposed.

"Where's a maldita finder when you need one?". He asked himself. An exorcist rushed by heading towards an akuma he had sent to stir up some trouble. Tyki wasn't worried about this exorcist. It hadn't recognized him and perceived the akuma as the greater threat. Must be a newbie. Tyki paused momentarily debating whether or not he should rip out an organ. The exorcist used a pair of fans and was sending out gusts of wind to slice the akuma. Her lungs would make a lovely example of irony. It'd be funny to watch her gasp for air that just wouldn't come.

No, that'd be contrary to his current orders. The Earl wanted the fourteenth after all, and it seemed to be that the only way to him was through his host. Through Allen. Delightful. His mad cap samurai wouldn't let anyone near him. They sent Road, by merit of being virtually indestructible. She was told not to play with their minds. Road was a bit upset about that.

Wisely was the lucky one. He had the Coelho to win over. They've spent the last three days locked up in the library. From what he'd heard, Tyki knew they weren't just reading books in there. Coelho moaned so beautifully too.

Tyki was _almost_ jealous. His kin get to have fun playing and calling it work and yet Tyki had to infiltrate the order without getting caught, questioned, or killed, and then win over some chick named Lenalee. Life was so unfair sometimes.

Tyki summoned more akuma. He could still do that at least. It wasn't enough but it kept his black side at bay. It'd been too long since he went white, his control was getting sloppy. He supposed it would get easier the longer he stayed white, it normally did after all.

*_THISISALINEBREAK!_*

Lenalee shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'Gēgē, please be quick.' She thought. He was _staring_ at her again.

"You sure you don't want one? They're delicious."

Lenalee looked as though she was being offered her choice of poison rather than cookies.

"No, thank you." Lenalee replied, unwilling to say more than was necessary. At that moment Komui returned. Noise Marie was with him as a scapegoat. Lenalee mouthed 'thank you' to them before making her escape. She couldn't stand being in the inspector's office.

Lenalee rushed to the kitchens. Jerry always had something good to cheer her up. Lenalee put a hand on her stomach. Perhaps she should go train? Without Allen, Kanda, or Lavi to be with, Lenalee had withdrawn to the science department and the kitchens. She missed her friends terribly. The new recruits were nice and friendly but they just weren't the same.

Mind made up, Lenalee changed direction to the roof. It'd been a while since she tested the limits of her speed.

*_THISISALINEBREAK!_*

Tyki sat atop the roof indulging himself in a glass of very fine, very rare wine. A pleasure he'd have to give up to get close to the black order. Perhaps a farewell day was in order? One last day to get drunk, find and indulge in some whore, gamble with gangsters, and smoke to his heart's content. A blur of innocence flashed by him and then rounded back. Ah _Menina Botas_. What _was_ her name again? He thought about it for a moment and then decided it didn't really matter. He eyed the dangerous red innocence infused boots. Huh, he'd never noticed the butterflies on her heels before, interesting.

"Good evening, Exorcist."

"Good evening, Noah."

They greeted each other with mutual courtesy and contempt. Tyki grinned; he'd been wondering how he would find her, now he had an answer. Ask Menina Botas and then rip out her heart.

They stood at a standstill. Lenalee was half tempted to ask about her friends. Was Lavi okay? Had they taken Allen? Was Kanda dead? No this _Guàiwù_ would delight in telling her horrific details about gruesome deaths that might not even true. She didn't want to hear that. Even worse he might not say anything and just smile that _horrid_ smile. The stand still continued. Each waiting for the other to give in and attack first. Lenalee knew she had the worse position, if push came to shove she'd probably not survive this fight. Tyki Mikk was too powerful, and she didn't have any back up.

"Menina, tell me what I want to know and I might let you live." Tyki threatened her.

Lenalee paused. What could he possibly want to know? Did he really think she'd betray her brother and the rest of the science division to live just a little longer? No she wouldn't. With these boots I'll protect them, she had sworn to herself. 'I won't tell him anything', she thought.

"What do you want to know?" She asked. Knowing what the Noah wanted could play to her advantage after all. She might even be able to use it to save Lavi.

Tyki smiled, "Tell me which one of you exorcists is Lenalee Lee."

Lenalee stared at him. Her mouth had dropped open. She was his target? And he didn't even know her name?

"Menina, aren't you going to answer me." He asked impatiently.

Absolutely sure it was the height of stupidity she found herself responding; " _I'm_ Lenalee Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Butterfly Lovers: Stuff Happened, luckily it was only the first chapter so it wasn't anything important.

" _My_ name is Lenalee Lee"

Tyki paused. He hadn't expected that. Well there goes flattery straight out a window, he hadn't even known her name. If he began wooing her now she'd assume it was a trap, which of course it was but menina botas, no _Lenalee_ , didn't need to know that. To keep up appearances Tyki grinned, said "I see", and attacked.

Lenalee jumped backwards into the air. She rushed him and gave a quick kick to his side before retreating again. Tyki pushed her backwards. Lenalee jumped to the next building. It was like a vicious and dangerous game of tag, one that Lenalee was sure the loser wouldn't survive.

In an effort to gain some cover Lenalee dropped into a wide but empty alley way. There were many in ghost towns like this. Tyki soon followed her down.

She kicked towards his left side. He grabbed her ankle. He sent a crackle of dark energy up her right leg. She gasped in pain. His grip increased. Tyki shoved Lenalee up against the dirty and grimy alley wall. His left hand had moved from her ankle to her thigh. Her left leg instinctively wrapped around Tyki for support. His right grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He took advantage of their position to send a jolt of dark energy though her. Lenalee kicked her left leg. She hit his knees. He tumbled to floor pulling Lenalee with him. Tyki grinned up at her as Lenalee straddled him. His hands moved to her hips holding her there. Lenalee squirmed and tried to get away. Tyki groaned in delight.

"Surely an exorcist doesn't need two forms of innocence?" He asked, giving a dirty grin.

Lenalee blushed. "Go to hell, Tyki."

"Oh good, you know my name. I look forward to hearing you scream it later." He replied.

"I'm not going to have sex with you. Besides, _you_ didn't even know _mine_." Lenalee deadpanned. She gave up trying to get away as it was getting her nowhere.

"Details. You know I'd make it good for you. I am the Noah of pleasure after all." Tyki grinned.

"Dark disgusting pleasures." Lenalee said as she made a face.

"Forbidden fruit tastes best. You should try it some time." Tyki suggested.

"And when we're done you'll rip out my heart." Lenalee said.

"Sex and violence _is_ always quite fun together, but I'm sure it would be even better with you, Exorcist." Tyki said.

"You'll never get the chance to know, because I'm never going to sleep with you." Lenalee snarled defensively.

"Shall we make a bet on it? Or perhaps it can be the prize." Tyki smirked.

"What would I win, hmm? You want sex, but simply not having sex is not enough of an incentive for me."

Tyki paused in thought.  "The coelho, your red-headed rabbit bookman, I'll take you to him." Tyki offered.

Lenalee leaned forwards putting her forehead against Tyki's. She starred into his eyes trying to figure out if he was lying or not. "You'll really take me to Lavi?". She asked, wanting to hope.

"Perhaps I should have started with this offer." Tyki said, fascinated.

"I'm not going to have sex with you just to see Lavi." Lenalee responded grumpily, sitting back up and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Pity." Tyki replied.

They stayed like that staring into each others eyes, Lenalee straddling Tyki. The air was heavy with silence as they both mentally reviewed their strengths and weaknesses. Lenalee knew that any form of battle was to her disadvantage, and poker was right out. Tyki could win anything from a game of poker: a watch, all your money, a lover. If it could be bet Tyki would win it, the only person he lost to was Allen.

Tyki broke the silence first. "Is it safe to assume that card games are right out?"

"Any game of chance. You seem to make your own luck." The word "cheater" was unsaid but mutually understood.

"No chance of any head to head physical contests." He said as his hand began to wonder below her hips and down the small of her back.

"You really don't hear the word no, do you?" Lenalee asked, grabbing Tyki's hand and pulling it away from her body. She released it.

"Then do you know how to dance?" He asked.

"No?" She replied.

"Perfect." Tyki said "meet me in Paris Friday in two weeks. I bet that we can win the ballroom contest as an unknown couple, without any training or practice. We already know what the prizes are, do you agree?"

"Sure. All I have to do is make us lose a contest. Not that hard." Lenalee grinned triumphantly. She'd lower his pride a notch and get access to Lavi all at the same time.

Terms agreed to they stood up, shook hands, and parted ways, each confident that they where getting the better end of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to say I didn't update due to some legitimate excuse but I've had this chapter (and, like, the next two) done for a while, I'm just really lazy and I get the feeling that my writing isn't all that good anyways. Thank You to my one reviewer last chapter, I feel bad for not posting this sooner. Also, still experimenting with amounts of foreign word-age.
> 
> Review please, and I might get around to updating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I got a comment AND a kudos!!!! You can't see it, because screens, and internets, and logic, but I am doing an extreme happy dance right now. Like I'm waving and wiggling and I look thoroughly ridiculous but I don't care because I got a comment and a kudos! Like, I feel like a magic Disney princess I'm that happy.  
> Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Lenalee stared at the map, not really taking it in. It was three days before the contests and she wanted to scream. Wouldn't you know it, the prize for the contest was suspected to be innocence. Tyki probably knew that too, rotten bastard. If she did her best and won, Lenalee would get the innocence but she'd also have to sleep with Tyki. If she lost that was one more possible ally she'd be betraying by not bringing it in, but she'd get to see Lavi. Either way Friday night a form of innocence would be lost.  
To top off matters she was supposed to be working with two newer exorcists who, while being wonderful new friends, wouldn't recognise the danger that was Tyki. They'd heard of him sure, but for some reason or another the Noah clan were a lot less active lately.  
"Hey, earth to Lenalee, come in Lenalee." Lenalee refocused on the hand being waved in front of her face. She blinked and then realised what she'd been doing.  
"Ah, sorry I was lost in thought." Lenalee apologized.  
"Come on we gotta get a move on. We've gotta go scout the area before the contest." The brunet replied. The blonde girl next to him began guiding her towards the ark. Lenalee obediently followed in the gate towards the door to France. They still had a train to catch.  
The exorcists were lucky, the train was suffering from some last minute delays. They boarded it with a few minutes to spare.  
Lenalee stared out the window not truly taking the scenery in. Lavi or new innocence? Both were important after all. Besides Lenalee had the feeling that even if they won Tyki would still destroy it in front of her eyes. But Lavi was a source of information, so they wouldn't kill him quite yet. Not to mention Lavi was so resourceful he might even be escaping or in hiding now. Worst case scenario, she might sacrifice the chance of another powerful exorcist only to be shown a grave, the final remains of a bookman who once took the name Lavi.  
Lenalee wanted to scream in frustration. How was she to decide which was more important?  
"Are you alright, Miss Lee?" The blonde inquired. She tilted her head slightly to the left, hands folded in her lap.  
"I'm fine Duchess Lancret. Just ... thinking."  
"You seem to be lost in thought often, as of late. Perhaps letting someone else know might ease your burden?" The Duchess responded.  
Lenalee bit her lip, and began playing with the sleeves of her dress, refusing to make eye contact. "Well I've got this ... friend you see only I'm not sure what to tell her."  
"And what is your ... Friend's ... problem?" The Duchess asked getting the feeling this was going to be one of _those_ conversations.  
"She made a bet, a stupid bet, and now either way she loses. If she wins she gets to help a friend but has to give up a ... an important thing she found. But if she loses she gets to keep the thing but she has to ... Utterly humiliate herself."  
The Duchess stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth. "Your friend should not be given the chance to make bets anymore, she seems to be very bad at it. The friend is more important than some _thing_. Now if this _thing_ were _innocence_  that'd be something entirely different. Also, factor in that if it is indeed _innocence_ your friend's friend can probably take care of him or herself and the choice is clear."  
Lenalee nodded hesitantly. When put that way it did seem like the best option was to attempt to win. But still, sleep with Tyki Mikk? And the bastard probably knew there was innocence there all along. It made her pissed off and nervous all at the same time. She briefly wondered if having Tyki's tease in her stomach would feel the same as she did right now.  
*_THISISALINEBREAK!_*  
Tyki watched as the train rolled in. Off stepped Lenalee, some aristocratic blonde lady whom he vaguely recognized, and a brunet boy who looked like he was from the slums. Must be new exorcists. Due to access to the old ark, as well as the Noah clan's lack of activity the black order was raking in exorcists at a much quicker rate than before. They were still small fry, but there is strength in numbers. Tyki ordered a trio of level two akuma to attack the two unknown exorcists. A sense of what he might need to face in the future would help prepare him for the day when they would inevitably fight.  
Duchess Noémi de Lancret and Sébastien jumped to the left, while Lenalee jumped to the right. Other passengers from the train screamed. The akuma began following Noémi and Sébastien. Sébastien invoked his innocence, a long staff with a glowing crystal on one side and the tip of a sword on the other. As he beat back the akuma Lenalee and Noémi began herding the passengers to a place they'd be safe and out of the way. Lenalee glanced over and caught sight of Tyki tipping his top hat towards her.  
"I have to go Duchess, I think I just saw a Noah." Explanation hastily given Lenalee speeded off to where she had last seen him, not giving Noémi a chance to reply.  
*_THISISALINEBREAK!_*  
Tyki sat in cafe on the other side of Paris.  
"Tyki, you bastard, you knew!" Lenalee nearly screamed upon seeing his smug expression.  
"With a little research you would've known too." He pointed out.  
"Leave the innocence out of our bet." she demanded, realizing a bit too late that she didn't have any plans for actually facing Tyki.  
"Hmm I suppose I could tell the Earl some annoying exorcists showed up. It would be true enough. Although if we do win the contest we may have to fight for it."  
"IF we win the innocence is mine." Lenalee glared.  
"I suppose it would be fair if we each left with an innocence."  
Lenalee blushed and sighed, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.  
"Would it kill you not to bring up sex so often?" She asked.  
"But watching you blush is such a pleasure, and when it comes to pleasures I'm inclined to indulge them."  
"Then please give me the the pleasure of your silence."  
Tyki opened and then closed his month before chuckling. He made a gesture as if to say as you wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter three, hope it you enjoyed it. Comments are always delightful and they make me work faster ... so please and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Constructive criticism? Totally makes my day. Simple reviews? Melts me into a pile of squee and happiness.  
> Basically what I'm trying to say here is thank you for reading, comments are appreciated, have a lovely day. =D  
> Also if you have any feelings on the pairings besides the two written in stone (OC/OC and Lena/Tyki [possibly /Lavi?]) let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
